voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Denouncement of James Jaykay
The following is the Akarvian response to the coup held in the Navirian Islands in 95 AE, as described here. It ''was responded to soon after by Serena Jaykay. ---- To whom it may concern; On behalf of the government and people of Akarv, I am making this public statement in the interest of world peace and security. In recent weeks our friends and allies in the north have suffered numerous tragedies, have nearly descended into war, and are overall experiencing a dark period in their history. Amidst this chaos it has not gone without notice, but it has gone without consequence, that a one James Jaykay has performed a coup in the small settlement known by some as “New Fallnavor”, to others as "The Navirian islands". While the question of the legitimacy of these islands has been a heated debate in recent weeks, many would agree that they were in good hands under the leadership of James Navor II. But word has reached us that this coup led by Mr. Jaykay has removed James Navor II from power and left the former as the regions conquering ruler, whether or not the islands rightful owner Krolesk acknowledges it. Decades have passed and we have moved to an entirely new world, but Akarv cannot allow Jaykay's rise to power go without warning. James Jaykay is considered by many from Voldrania to be a tyrant; he's a ruthless imperialist and conspirator who cares only for power and glory for his kingdom. He would put his people to war for his dreams of conquest, and our nations Akarv was once nearly forced into such a war with the government Jaykay lead. I concede that we were not perfect at the time, a fact remains true to this day, and that our government could have taken further efforts to diffuse tensions. This does not, however, change the fact that James Jaykay led his nation down a vicious, violent path. He helped orchestrate the overthrow of governments such as the one in Tripoly, a nation now known as Jados. With Jaykay’s support the tyrannical conspirator Zade Zen was able to seize power and lead Tripoly down a dark path of war and suffering. To this day Jados has not fully recovered from the legacy of Zade Zen and Jaykay's interference. Tripoly would not be the last of Jaykay's conquests as he continued to spread his influence to nations in their infancy, attempting to sway them under his control. He went so far as to attempt to utilize the International Council of Voldrania, an institution established on the principles of peace and cooperation, to delegitimize and weaken our nation to further his own goals. Jaykay was removed from power by his cousin, the very cousin Jaykay has now removed from power. The years following Jaykay's ousting as monarch of Fallnavor were some of the most prosperous in Fallnavor's history, for the short few years it remained. Jaykay and his mother Samantha Navor were ruthless and unsympathetic dictators, but Mr. James Navor led his nation down a more sympathetic and peaceful road, one which saw consistent advancement and development both technologically and in quality of life. Should James Jaykay be allowed to remain in power in the Navirian Islands the people will suffer for it. Some might make the argument that Mr. Jaykay has matured, or that we as an entity are biased and that effects our integrity. Some may even make the case that Mr. James Navor was not the glorious ruler described above, that he was flawed and lacked proper leadership skills. Whatever case may be made, heed our warning: James Jaykay cannot be trusted. We urge all world leaders to refuse to acknowledge the legitimacy of James Jaykay’s rule, and to demand his ousting. There does not need to be any violent action taken against him but if he is given any power he will take it and he will bend it to his own will. Do not wait idly by until it is too late. 'Philip Trenduz, Akarvian Diplomat Signed 95 AE''' Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Fallnavor Category:In Character Category:Literature